The Terrific Trio
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: Robin was kidnapped by The Joker during patrol with Batgirl and Batman. He could only hope for the best. He's in for a lot of pain. Meanwhile, in Wayne Manor, Bruce and Barbara is trying to locate Robin. "Dick, hold on..." muttered the man. Barbara put her hand on his shoulder. "He's a tough kid, Bruce. He'll make it." She told him, as she assured herself the same thing.
1. Uneventful To Eventful Patrol

"Grayson, come on out! I know you know I know that you're there!" called a furious red-head. Alfred stepped out from the kitchen.

"My dear, Miss Barbara, will you keep it down? I'm trying to make your cookies. If you keep yelling, I'm afraid the cookies won't be making an appearance soon." Alfred finished with a smirk. Barbara's eyes went wide. "Sorry, Alfie. It's Dick! I know he's hiding behind the couch, which is pretty lame-" she explained, "HEY!" Dick shouted from behind the couch. "See?" Barbara said with a smirk.

* * *

That night, Batman, Batgirl and Robin went out on patrol. Ten o' clock. Only two muggings, one bank robbery and one break-in.

"Gotham's quite today. " quipped Robin. "Sure is. I guess we could finally sleep now." Batgirl joked. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a crazed man. "Not so fast." Batman said. They swooped down, and landed in front of him.

"Joker." the trio said.

"Why, Batsie! What a pleasant surprise! Batbrat and Boy Blunder too!" Joker teased.

"Come on, Joker! Let's just make it easy for you and us, so we could at least sleep?" Batgirl reasoned. "Nope! Hahahaha!" Joker laughed. He set off the knockout gas.

Batman and Batgirl regained consciousness. There was one thing that was not right.

"Something's not right." Batman voiced.

Batgirl shook her head. She looked at her mentor with worry etched on her face.

"Robin."

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed my story 'He's My Dad'. It means a lot!**


	2. The Call In Romanian

Batman and Batgirl rushed to the Bat Cave, Batman in his BatMobile and Batgirl in her BatCycle. Once at the cave, they tried tracing Robin's belt, but no such luck. Barbara has been staying at the cave, and Bruce went out to patrol the city in hopes of finding his lost bird.

* * *

Robin woke up, not in the streets beside his best friend and father, but in a warehouse. "Aaah.. the bird has finally woken up boys! Hahaha!" came the mad voice. Robin suppressed a shudder.

Joker came out of the shadows, hands behind his back. Punch and Judy, his henchmen, following closely behind him. "Boy Blunder... it's been to long!" he said, faking a British accent. "When was our last playdate, hmm? Was it the last two months? Oh yes.. it was the last two months ago.." Joker said thoughtfully. _'But the last two months ago was Dick Grayson being beaten up by the Joker, not me!" _Robin thought. "That was the rich kid, Grayson. Not me." Robin said, trying sound disgusted with the boy under the mask.

Joker looked at him and smiled. The Joker smile. _'Oh.. this is NOT good." _thought Robin. "But it _was _you, Dickie!" Joker exclaimed. He threw his arms out. Only then did Robin realise he was tied up. _'Great.' _groaned Robin mentally. Robin saw a phone in Joker's hand as the mad man laughed, flailing his arms.

Joker spotted Robin looking at the phone, and cackled evilly. "Want to contact Brucie, Dickie-poo?" he asked, grinning. Robin glared at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Here you go, Birdie! No escape routes or whatever, okay?" Joker instructed. Robin nodded. Robin told him the number of the phone in the Bat Cave.

_"This is Batman." _

__"Bruce, eu sunt de la depozitul vechi Joker! Ajutor, nu cred că aș putea sta batjocura lui mai. Babs, fi în siguranță" (Bruce, I'm at the old Joker warehouse! Help, I don't think I could take his taunts any longer. Babs, be safe.) Robin shouted into the phone. Joker looked at him confused.

At the Bat Cave, Bruce and Barbara's eyes widen. They understood Romanian, so they know where Robin is, and answered in Romani.

_"Bine, vom fi acolo cât de repede putem! Stai. Venim." _(Okay, we'll be there as quick as we can! Hold on. We're coming.) answered Bruce on the other end. Barbara's voice then followed.

_"Nu aveți centura de utilitate? Ești încă bine?" _(Do you have your utility belt? Are you still okay?) Robin smirked a little at his friend's worry.

"Sunt bine, și nu. Centura mea a fost strivit de domnul Crazy aici" (I'm fine, and no. My belt got crushed by Mr. Crazy over here.) replied Robin.

Robin and Joker heard Bruce sigh over the phone and mutter, _"Nu merge banii mei. Din nou. " _(There goes my money. Again.) Robin laughed. Joker looked at him weird.

"Dar mai bine ai veni repede. Cred că plănuiește pe trecerea de mine în altă parte." (But you better come quick. I think he's planning on moving me somewhere else. )

_"Corect. Bruce! Să mergem! E Dick vorbim aici!" _(Right. Bruce! Let's go! It's Dick we're talking here!) Barbara's voice came. And they cut the call.

Joker grinned down at Robin. "Let's go somewhere more... quiet! Hahahaha!"

Robin gulped; he's in for a _lot _of pain.


	3. The Pain

Batman and Batgirl arrived at the warehouse where Robin was _supposed _to be held in.

They entered the building, and hid in the shadows.

There was no Jokester in sight. And Boy Wonder.

They gulped. The same thought crossed their minds. _'We came too late.' _

* * *

Robin woke up in a new warehouse. But it wasn't a warehouse. It was a house of mirrors. They were at the circus. Robin gulped.

"Well, since you told Batsie and Batbrat where we were, I guess I won't give you another phone call! Hahahah!" Joker laughed. Robin glared. "You're not getting out of this uninjured, Joker." he growled. Joker closed his eyes when Robin talked.

Joker peeped open an eye, and grinned. "We're at the circus Dickie! What great memories!" Joker teased. When Joker saw Robin wince at the memory, Joker pulled out a crowbar. "Let's see how long can the Bat's Bird last against Uncle J's crowbar! Hahahahaha!"

_'Yep, a LOT of pain.' _thought Robin.

Joker brought the crowbar over his head, and hit Robin in the side. Robin bit his lip to stop crying out in pain.

_'Come on Bruce, Babs! Where are you?' _


	4. Author's Note Help?

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait, but I ****_really_****need some inspirations**.** Or you could send in some ideas or suggestions for what Dick has to face later on. **

**So please, please, ****_please _****review, and gimme some ideas. I'll be doing the same thing to some of my other stories too. **

**Thanks!**

**-WawaNisaDCFan**


End file.
